Akame Ga Kill: Rise of a New Era
by Resistance Nightcore
Summary: This is my first story. Be honest on how it is. (Seryu X OC) (OC X Sheel) P.S: Ignore the Hiro in chapter or 8 when it say "Koro" For the first words it's meant to say Lance's Pov


3rd Person

Chapter 1 brothers split

" We have been walking for three days. When are we going to get there?" A man said wearing a silver jacket and has dirty blonde hair. "I don't know where we are. We were told to take this road, Lance " a man in a dark brown cloak a green sweater he had black hair with a ponytail. " I told you we shouldn't listen to that man, Hiro." Lance said with a sigh "yea you're right I guess…." All of a sudden bandits appeared from the woods " Hand over all your gold pieces and we won't hurt you." One of the 20 bandits said " Alright, so easy way or the hard way?" Lance said as he reaches into his jacket and pulled out a gauntlet with three blades. Two on the side and one in the middle " Then I pick the hard way." Lance said with a sinister smile" Damn it, again really?" Hiro said as he grabbed his sword from his back. Lance ran at one stabbing him in the chest causing the bandit to cough blood and die " Who's next?" Lance said with bloodlust eyes as he went to the next bandit. While Lance was busy with the first half, Hiro was on defense blocking and kicking then knocking them out. Then a man showed up and helped Hiro with the bandits. As Lance killed his last bandit he turned around to see Hiro talking with someone. " Hey, who are you?" lance said " Hi my name is Tatsumi and you must be Lance." Tatsumi said Lance turned to Hiro and gave a glare at him " what are you doing here anyways." " I'm on my way to the capital to join the military to help my village." "same here, hey so do you know the way there?" Hiro asked " I do i'll show you guys."

_Time skip 2 hours_

" Here we are the capital." Tatsumi said " Damn, it's bigger than I thought it would be." Lance said. "yeah, let's find the registration building." Hiro said

_inside the capitol_

" And don't come back!" A man said as he threw Tatsumi out. " So what happened?" Lance asked. "They wouldn't hire me because I asked if I could be a captain." "they won't if you ask that" Hiro said " Alright my turn." Lance said. He went in and about a minute later he came out to find that Hiro and Tatsumi left "...That cradle robbing dick."

_Hiro's Pov_

"So you're Leone huh, nice to meet ya" leone then spoke " yeah it's nice to meet you guys, so you're new around here?" " Yeah we are, we were trying to join the military but, they wouldn't take us." Tatsumi said "I know someone that can get you in but, it ain't cheap" Then tatsumi pulled out a bag filled with gold " Will this do?" he asked her. She looks at the bag and takes it " That's perfect i'll be back."

_Time skip 4 hours_

"I don't think she is coming back, it's been 4 hours." Hiro said as he leaned against his chair. " DAMN IT! THAT WAS EVERYTHING WE HAD!" "well damn ,wait what did you mean we?" "my friends and I came here trying to join the army we split up on the way here I haven't been able to find them." "wow that…. DAMN ! I FORGOT ABOUT LANCE!"

_Time Skip 24 hours_

During the 24 hour period Hiro and Tatsumi wear walking with Aria in the city " Thanks again for taking us in Aria." Hiro said " Your welcome Hiro."

**Flashback**

Tatsumi and Hiro wear sitting next to a lamp post " Are you two alright?" A young girl asked them " We are broke at the moment." Hiro said " How about you come with me?" Tatsumi and Hiro wear surprised to hear this " What are you serious?" " Young Aria can't help herself when comes to helping those who need it." A man in armor said " You know I can't help if they need help I'll help them." Aira said " Thanks will go with you." Tatsumi said.

**Flashback Ends**

They all arrived back at Aria's home and it was night. There was Gunfire Hiro and Tatsumi ran out to find the guards dead with blood everywhere on the ground. " What the hell happen?" Hiro asked " Night Raid" Tatsumi said. They Spotted Aira and one last guard and ran over to them. " Aria are you alright?" Hiro asked " You to hold them off while I get Aira inside." Just then a figure dropped onto the ground. She had black hair and red eyes " You two are not the target move." she said. Hiro and Tatsumi pulled out their swords ready to fight and in the blink of an eye she move past them and killed the guard by slicing threw his chest. She then looked at Aira and said " Eleimenate" She swung down only for her sword to be stopped by two other swords. "You are really trying to stop me" she charged so fast that they barely had time to react to block her attack when her sword made contact it pushed them back only slightly but it was obvious who had the upper hand. they were able to push her back long enough for tatsumi to attack she blocked it but, hiro try to attack while she was distracted it didnt work they were both sent back she tried to attack and kill Hiro but, Tatsumi pushed him out of the way and he took the attack. Tatsumi looked down in shocked. The girl then pulled her blade out and said " I felt no flesh." Tatsumi reach into his jacket and pulled out a small wooden object " This thing is good luck." The girl charge at him again, but was pulled back by a girl with blonde hair " What are you doing?" the black hair girl asked. " I kinda owe these guys a favor." Tatsumi looked at new girl " HEY YOUR THE GIRL WITH THE BOOBS FROM BEFORE!" " HAHA...Yep thats what they call me." she said with a smile on her face " Why are you killing this girl's family and the guards?" Leone's smile quickly faded as she walked passed them she said " You are going to rethink your opinion about this family when you see this." when she open the door they saw a girls body hanging there she had been torture. Hiro was shocked he looked at tatsumi who was walking towards her when he entered the building while, Hiro stood there thinking "is this what the empire does people, what was I thinking" hiro was about to say something but he already knew the answer "these are the friends he was looking for" Aira yelling "what did you expect from cattle…" Tatsumi stop her with a slice through her chest killing her.

Chapter 2 : Joining The Capital

_Lance's Pov same time_

Lance was walking in the training yard. " Hey guys look a rookie." A soldier said making the others laugh. Lance looked at them and said "Who, me or you?" Making the soldier angry " Shut Up your nothing to me!" The soldier yelled. Lance smirked " That is not what your GirlFriend said to me last night." The soldier and 10 others surrounded him " not so cocky now are you." The Soldier said with his sword ready. Lance looked at him " Tell me, what is your rank?" The Soldier was laughing " I am a Sergeant." Lance pulled out his gauntlet and said " Then Entertain me." The soldiers charge at him, the first one swung his sword down. Lance sidestepped out of the way and shoved his gauntlet into his face. The blades on the side went into his eyes as the third one went into his head killing him instantly. As Lance pulled the blades out of the man's face he pulled out both the man's eyes. Lance looked at the eyes and said " Not so cocky now are you?" He then looks to the others " Whos next?" he asked one by one they each met a fate worse than the last. Now only stands three soldiers shaking in their boots " Awww don't tell me your done." Lance said as he ran to them " ENOUGH!" A voice boomed across the courtyard. Lance and and the other soldiers that wear watching looked at wear the voice came from and when they did they stood strate and saluted to the man before them. " What is going on here?" the man asked " Sir this new recruit started attacking for no reason sir." A soldier said. " Is this true?" the man asked Lance. " And you are?" Lance asked him. The others looked at him with shocked faces " I am the Great General Budo and you will show me proper respect." Lance put his hand to his chin " Let me think about that...No" and punch Budo in the face sending the general to the ground, making the soldiers run away knowing the temper the general had. " Is that all you had?" Lance said disappointed. Then a bolt of lighting came to strike him as Lance barely dodgeding it. After the lighting he was met with a fist to his face sending him to the ground, but Lance backed flipped back to his feet " FINALLY A REAL CHALLENGE!" Lance shouted as he charge Budo. Budo dodged it and punch Lance in the stomach, but Lance grabbed his arm and said " Let's see how strong your imperial arms is when you have only one arm." Lance then cut of the general's arm off causing the general scream as blood flew everywhere, Lance then proceed to stable the general repeatedly causing the general to cough up more and more blood onto Lance's jacket and face. Lance then stopped, the general then fell dead as blood spew from his body Lance licked the blood on his lips. " BUDO!" A girl ran to him she had a small dog " ALL EVIL WILL DIE! JUSTICE WILL ALWAYS WIN!" The girl shouted " KORO BLUKE UP!" she shouted as the dog grew 6 times itself. " That won't be necessary Miss Seryu." The now name Seryu looked back to see The Emperor and the Prime Minister walking towards them. " But he killed Budo he's evil and evil must die." " He killed Budo and you want to fight him how do you think you will fare against him?" The Prime Minister asked her. " But...He...I…" Seryu couldn't think of anything to say " I listen to the fat old man if I were you, I'd hate to kill a pretty face like yours. Plus you don't see that desire to do anything like that everyday." He said and giving her a wink making her blush " THAT RIGHT THERE IS WHAT I LIKE TO HAVE IN THIS ARMY! NOT AFRAID OF TALKING BACK!" the Prime Minister shouted at Lance making him and Seryu jump. " Are you sure it would be a good idea to have him?" The Emperor asked. " Yeah are you sure about that? Even I am a bit shocked aren't you worried that I might kill you?" Lance asked. Seryu was shocked not only did the Prime Minister want this man to join the army, but Lance was shocked at the offer himself. " Not at all, cause you would have to kill her first." He said as a woman with blue hair walked towards them " GENERAL ESDEATH MA'AM!" Seryu shouted and saluted. " At ease Sargent." Esdeath said " Let me offer you deal." Prime Minister said " What kind of deal?" Lance asked " I will give you anything you want, Rank, Title, Money you name it and i'll give it to you and in return you join this army...Deal?" He said as he out stretch his hand. Lance looked at his hand and back to the Prime Minister " You still have not told me your name." lance said. " HAHA… I am Prime Minister Honest." Lance then shook his hand and said " One I want the rank of General, the title of Reaper and her." Lance pointed to Seryu. Making her blush and shocked " Now before you get the wrong idea I want her as a subordinate." Honest looked at Seryu and then backed to Lance " Deal" Seryu stood there completely shocked and at a lost for words " I hereby announce General Reaper a General of this army." The Emperor said " I wish to make this public that Budo has been killed." Honest said " I agree." The Emperor said.

Chapter 3 : Joining Night Raid

_Time skip 24 hours_

The next day they made there way, both Tatsumi and Hiro arrived at night raid hq witch was built under a mountain. When they entered the castle there were 5 people a man wearing green armor with a pompadour haircut, then there was a pink hair girl with twintails, after her was a girl wearing glasses she had a small scar on her right side of her face and had long purple hair, next was a man with green hair that was covering his left eye, last was a women with short white hair an eyepatch over her right eye and her right arm was gone now tho and instead was a robotic arm " so you two have seen the tyranny of the empire first hand have you not Hiro ,Tatsumi" hiro thought to himself " I guess Akame and Leone told her our names" the twin tail pink hair girl began to speak "well in my opinion neither of these two look like assassin materials" their boss, then spoke while smiling "now Mine be nice they may be you future teammates" she said "whatever i don't see any potential" then the man green armor spoke "sorry about her the names Bulat but, please call me bro" Hiro just looked at him confused then the boss spoke again "and yes he is gay." this caught both Tatsumi and Hiro off guard the one who had glasses spoke "hi my name sheel you are joining us aren't you" both of them shook there head the she spoke again "cause if you dont we will have to kill you" "now sheel.."she was interrupted by the last one "we won't kill you but you will become a servant to do what we say…" he stop when he got hit in the back of the head by leone then she said "were trying to get them to join us" then the boss said "ok that's enough, honestly you guys are act like children sometime" then Hiro said "well i don't know about tatsumi but i'll join i have seen the true colors of the empire." Just then a carrier bird flew in with a note. Najenda started to read the note. She then gasped causing the cigar in her mouth to fall to the ground. "What's wrong boss?" Mine asked. Najenda looked at Night Raid and said " General Budo has been killed." Making the entire Night Raid including Akame gasp. " who is that?" Hiro asked " You really are from a village aren't you. General Budo is the guard for Prime Minister Honest and The Emperor." Mine said " That's not all, it turns out that the one that killed him, was promoted to general. He goes by his title Reaper. And that's not the worst of it" Night Raid looked at her " Esdeath has already returned from her campaign in the north."

Chapter 4 : Near Death and New Enemies

_Lance's POV_

Lance was walking the conference room where he had order Seryu to be for her assignment. Lance opens the door to see Seryu salute at him " General Reaper Sir, Sargent Seryu reporting for duty." Lance smiled at her loyalty " At ease Seryu." Lance said. She then sat down and asked " Sir, why have you called me here?" Lance smiled and answer her " I have a task for you, I need you to go to the fountain near the forest at night and hide in a tree, I'll be with you momentarily after you arrive, understood?" " Permission to speak freely sir?" Lance looked at her " Granted." " Why do you want me there sir?" she asked. " Because I have a feeling that Night Raid will make a kill and take a route back, through that way." He answered her " Any more questions Seryu?" He asked her " How can you be sure about that?" She asked him. " Call it a hunch." he said. " Understood sir" She saluted him "Dismiss."

_Hiro pov_

Later the boss told Hiro Mine and sheel to come and speak with her"Hiro i have your first mission you Mine and Sheel are to assassinate this target" she hands them a piece of paper then the boss spoke again "after you make the kill take the route through the forest" mine clearly annoyed said "why do we have to take the rookie " then boss spoke after blowing smoke from her cigar "because we need to test his skill and see if he has what it takes."

_time skip 5 hours _

After they made the kill they ran back to base Mine said "it's the rookie fault that it took so long." Hiro looked at her pissed "you can't blame everything on me you should have been able to kill him easily, miss "giunes sniper." After he said that she said "a servant should not backtalk his master." all of a sudden, a girl jumped from a tree, Hiro grabbed a mask he had from under his jacket. "Night Raid the source of the evil in the world. I will be the justice that kills you." She had a psychotic look in her eyes. Then Hiro spoke "this girl looks crazy and what with the dog." " now that you know what we look like you can either come with us or we will have to kill you." Mine said " I will never join evil KORO BULK UP!" The girl shouted. The dog turned into a monster then Hiro yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Sheel attack the girl she blocked the attack with her arms cutting them off sheel then spoked in shocked "she sacrificed her arms to stop my attack" the girl then open her mouth to reveal she had a gun in there, Hiro trying his best to stop the dog then the girl fired the gun but sheel blocked it then, Koro grabbed Mine. Mine yelled in pain "SHEEL…HELP ME!" Sheel then cut off the dogs armes but, it distract her long enough that the girl shot her in the chest then the girl said " KORO BERSERK!" the dog then regretted it armes, then transforms again, this time opening it mouth to reveal it had multiply rows of teeth it charged at Sheel and was about to eat her when, Hiro tackle Sheel dodging the attack. He then he charged at the girl with his sword, Seryu looked at him wide eye. Hiro then brought his sword down, only to be blocked by another sword " Sorry, but she belongs to me." the man had a hood with a mask covering his face his voice muffled. " General Reaper." The girl said. The man then kicked Hiro back and looked at the girl " Seryu you ok?, your missing your arms." Hiro stood up and said "how did you know we were here?" Reaper looked at Hiro and said " Call it a hunch." both of them stared at each other then they charged attacking again and again neither one having the upper hand before either one could make a critical blow, reinforcement showed up for Reaper. Hiro spoke again "crap we have to go" he then threw down a smoke pellet, he then ran over to sheel and lend her on his shoulder and they ran with Mine behind them but, leaving Sheel's imperial arms behind. Hiro thought to himself "his techniques seem familiar." They then made it back to Night Raid. Leone and Tatsumi wear there to greet them, and instead of a smile to greet them they had looks of worried and scared. " What happen?" Leone asked has she took Sheel from Hiro. " Some girl had an imperial arms that was able to regenerate it's wounds." Mine started to explain " Then a man showed up, and according to the girl we fought, he was General Reaper." Making all of Night Raid turn towards her " A General showed up?" Najenda asked " and you fought him?" Mine then answered " Me and Sheel didn't but, Hiro did and was holding his own against him." Najenda looked at Hiro with the rest of Night Raid. " Is this true?" The boss asked him. " Yes but, something about him felt familiar." Hiro said making Night Raid looked at him. " What about him was familiar?" The boss asked. " His fighting style, reminds me of someone I know but, I can't quite put my finger on it." Hiro said. " Until you can figure out who this General Reaper is, you are not to engage, understood?" the boss asked " Yes ma'am" Hiro said " We need to find this guy and kill him." Leone said. "What are you even thinking, he could have an imperial arms. For all we know he could have been holding back on Hiro." Mine said " Mine is right you are not to engage in battle with him, unless you have no choice." The boss said " Roger that." everyone said.

_Lance's POV_

Lance was sitting next to Seryu " You need be more careful." Lance said to Seryu " I'm sorry sir, that Night Raid escaped." Seryu apologised to him. Lance raised his hand making Seryu flinch, as she waited to feel the pain but, it never came, instead she felt Lance rubbing her head. " It's alright it was three against one, two counting Koro." Seryu looked at Lance " Why are you being so nice, I failed to kill a member of Night Raid." She said as she was about to cry. Lance then pulled her into a hug, which was a bit strange because Seryu's arms wear missing " I didn't expect you to kill any of them. I was testing you." Seryu looked up at him " You were testing me, why?" she asked him. " Because I wanted to see your strength and you passed." Seryu looked into his brown eyes. " May I ask you a question Seryu." Lance asked her as he looked into her brown eyes " Yes Sir." " Why did you join the Capital?" He asked her. Seryu stayed silent for a while. " Sorry, if I'm on a sensitive topic." Lance apologised to her. " No, its ok, you see my father was a soldier for the army." Seryu stopped for a second and was on the verge of crying " One day he went into battle and never came back, then Captain Oger took me in, he and my father were good friends. He also said they were trying to find someone capable of using Koro. He then took me find out if I was, Koro woke up to my desire for justice. I then got word that Oger was killed by Night Raid, he was the last thing I had to a family after my father died." Seryu was now crying her heart out. " I'm all alone now." she said through tears. Lance then pulled her into a closer hug comforting her. Seryu was crying into his chest. " You're not alone anymore Seryu." Lance whispered.

_Meanwhile at night raid hq_

Sheel was in the madic wing when Hiro stopped bye to see how she was doing he knock on the door 3 times before she said "entire" Hiro entire the room "hey sheel how you feeling?" hiro said she looked at him and then looked down and said "thanks for saving me" hiro just smiled "it was nothing really i'm just glad your ok" she blushed but hiro didn't notice "so how is the wound still hurt?" She looked up at him and smiled "not really" the Hiro said "well that's good, i just wanted to check up on you_"_ Hiro was about to leave when sheel said "wait.." Hiro stop and said " what's up" she was about to say something when she said "is nothing" Hiro then smiled and said "oh no now you gotta tell me" sheel was surprised and she then began to blush Hiro the thought "are she feeling ok,her face is red" she then looked down and began to speak "what are your planes after the war?" hiro sat in a chair and lean back in it then he said " to be honest i haven't thought that far ahead but the thing i want the most is to find someone i guess, i know it sounds stupid" she shook her head then spoke "no it not" she then whispered something Hiro could not hear she said "maybe i can be that someone" Hiro he asked "what did you say" she then spoke "it's nothing" Hiro just shrugged and said "ok i better get going before Akame eats all the food hope you get better soon" a he left sheel smiled. In the hallway Hiro ran into Mine he didn't feel like being called rookie or a slave so he just paid no mind to her she then spoke "hey...HEY"she yelled at him he turned around and said "yea what is it" she then spoke " I just wanted to say thanks for saving sheel" he just shrugged and smiled the said "it was nothing" mine then spoke again " What do you mean it was nothing!? You saved her life and I would have probably have lost my best friend. You my be a rookie but without you sheel may have not made it back" hiro just said "like i said it was nothing" then he walked off but when he arrived to eat "AKAME REALLY" Hiro said while akame was eating his food then she said "I don't know what your talking about" he sighed.

Chapter 5: Friends Reunited

_Lance's POV_

Lance was sitting outside of Dr. Stylish's lab inside the capitol. Lance sat there for about 5 hours, waiting for Seryu to be done. The doors open, Lance looked up and saw Seryu with robotic arms. " What do you think?" She asked him. " They may not be your real ones, but they are just as good." Lance said making her blush. Stylish then walked out. " I also modified her arms, with the Ten Kings Weapons." He looked at Lance " I asked you to give new arms not turn them into weapons." He said with a death tone. " NO, I asked for it." Seryu stopped Lance before he could hurt Stylish. Lance looked at her then back to Stylish " If she is alright with then your off the hook for now." He said " but, tell me that your going to something like this again." " Yes Sir." Lance then walked Seryu to training yard. " I like to see what these new weapons are like." Lance told her. " Yes Sir." She looked to Koro and said " Koro arms 7." Koro then grew to his bulked up size and bit on Seryu's right arm and when he pulled off, her right arm was replaced by a giant flail. She then proceeded to attack a training dummy, until nothing was left "Koro…" She was interrupted when Lance put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to his 6ft 3in height. " I have seen enough, I am going to head into the city, would you like to come?" "Sure." " Also keep that justice side of yous under control." He said to her as they walked out into the city. " What do you mean?" Lance looked at her with serious eyes " I mean if you see something bad happen, don't kill the person unless if a person is about kill or rape someone, understand?" Seryu looked at him " Yes, Sir." She said.

Lance and Seryu were walking down a street when Koro started growling " Koro what's wrong?" Seryu asked. Koro then pointed to a bookstore. " There must be something going on in there." Lance said. Lance opened the door and was greeted by a man with green hair " Good afternoon…" He stopped as he looked at the two people who entered the store " Is there something wrong sir?" Lance asked him. " No sir. I am just surprise to see a general here." " Hey Lubs, I finished with the books." A man walked out from a "staff only" area. Lance instantly recognized the man. " Hiro?" Hiro then looked up to see Lance " Hey Lance, how you been?" "Been well, joined up with Capital." Hiro looked to his left to Seryu and Koro. When he did Koro started to growl at him " Koro be nice they are just bookstore workers not evildoers." Seryu said to the imperial arms. " And who are you?" Hiro asked Seryu " My name is Seryu Ubiquitous, Sargent of the Capital army." She said. " Oh Lance before I forget did you hear what happen to Budo, apparently he was killed from within the ranks." Hiro said " I heard, I saw, I did it." Lance said to him making Hiro, and Lubs look at him " You what?" Lubs asked him. Lance looked at Lubs and said " I said, I am the one that killed him." Lubs and Hiro looked at each other " So does that mean your General Reaper?" Hiro asked. Lance looked at him " Yes it does."

Chapter 6: The past

_Hiro's POV_

At night raid hq hiro was in his room thinking how was he was going to face lance and he knew he would have to "there has to be another way" all of a sudden he heard a knock on the door "yes" he said when the door open there stood sheel "are you doing ok, you've been weird ever since returned from the capital?" he looked down "I know whos reaper is" she looked at him surprised "but that's good isn't it" he got up and yelled "IT'S NOT OK….."he looked at her "i'm sorry i shouldn't take it out on you the reason reaper is...is..my friend i had lost, when i came here" Sheel looked at him with a look of shocked "what are you going to do?" Hiro looked at her and said "i don't know" then mine came and said "the boss is calling us" Hiro and Sheel went to the boss where they saw Tatsumi. Hiro walk up to him and ask "hey where's bulat?" Tatsumi just held out Incursio. "...He was a brave man, braver than most of us." Tatsumi looked at him with a sad smile. " Boss I have news on Reaper." All of Night Raid looked at him. " Really, what did you find out?" the Boss asked him. " Reaper is a friend of mine. His real name is Lance, I thought I lost him when we arrived at the capitol." He stopped and looked at everyone " So all we have to do is find him and kill him simple as that." Leone said punching her right fist into her left palm. " No" Hiro said shocking everyone " He's like a brother to me I won't sit back and let him die." " Are you crazy he is the enemy." Mine said " I Know that, but there as to be another way.

**FLASHBACK**

10 year ago. We grew up in a village in the north, one day people from the south showed up and attacked, we lost everyone. Our moms, dads, friends, Lance even lost his little brother who wasn't even a year old, is little sister was out at the time and he has been searching for her. He found me out in the forest, I was being chased by a man from the attacked. I tripped and fell he raised his sword and as it came down I closed my eyes and waited for death, but it never came instead I heard the sword clash with another one. I opened my eyes and saw Lance was fighting him. The man swung his sword down but, Lance dogged it and shoved his into the man's head. Lance then reached down with his hand " Hey, you ok?" I looked at him and took his hand and said " No not really we just lost everyone we knew and we have nowhere to go." He then smiled " True but, not so." I looked at him " What? That doesn't make sense." " They may have died but, they live on in us and it is our job to have them avenged." Since then we been together he was the muscle I was the smarts, he was the brawns I was the brains. No matter what came our way, we overcame it. One day we were walking towards the capital when bandits showed up, Tatsumi knows the rest."

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

" You see why I can't kill him?" Night Raid looked at him, " If you could find a way to convince him then I'll let him join." Making everyone including Akame and Hiro go wide eyed " are you serious boss?" Mine asked her in disbelief " Yes. Also, what is his sisters name?" " Namine." Hiro said. The boss then got up and left.

_Lance's pov_

Lance was walking to the conference room, where he had asked Honest to send him his new squad. Lance then opened the door and saw two boys the other a girl. The first man was wearing a mask that covered his face and had three scars going across his left and right pecks. The second male was covered in a blue attire with a white shirt and dark blue hair. The girl had a black outfit on with a red tie, black hair and steel colored eyes. She was also eating some cookies. Lance took a minute to look at his new team. " General Reaper, Sir." Seryu said as she saluted him. The others then noticed him and did the same. " At ease." Lance said. He then walked to a chair and sat down. The man with the mask then walked up to and said " Would you like some tea?" Lance then looked at the tea and said " Sure, could you add some honey to it?" " Yes sir." then he gave the tea to Lance who then asked the other to sit as well. " Welcome everyone. I am General Reaper, but when speaking privately like this you may call me Lance." " Uh...Sir way are we here. I mean I got the letter, but way here?" The man with the blue outfit asked him. " Before I answer that I would like it if we introduce ourselves, and share something about us to make our team stronger. You may go first." Lance said to him " My name is Wave, and I was part of the naive before I was sent here." Everyone looked at him. " Now someone else please?" " My name is Bols sir, and I was part of the Incineration team." Lance looked at him " Bols, do you have a family?" Lance asked him " Yes Sir I do, I really don't deserve them, my beautiful wife and daughter." " Then I'll make sure they stay safe and so that when the war is done you may spend your life with them." Lance said to him. Bols looked at him " Thank you sir." Lance then looked to the girl. " My name is Kurome." She then looked away from everyone " You look like Akame of Night Raid. Why is that?" Lance asked her. She then turned her head towards him and said " I'm her sister and I will be the one that kills her." Lance looked at her before saying " Is it because you don't want anyone else to kill her?" She looked at him " Is it so she knows that the one that killed her is someone that she knows loves her even if they are on the enemy side?" She looked at him wide eye " Well let me tell you now. If you do, you lose the one person in your life that cares about you. I know from experience, I lost my sister 10 years ago, but I have never given up that she is still out there, I will find her no matter what. Don't lose the one that loves you, even if they are your enemy. I know I will, if my sister is with the enemy, I'll join her in a heartbeat." Everyone looked at him with look of sorrow. " Sir that his hard to hear." Bols said. Lance looked a Seryu. " Yes but, I shared what I needed." Seryu looked at him " Lance, you said that you would join the Revolution Army in a heartbeat, if you do that, that would make you an evildoer." Seryu said. Lance looked down and closed his eyes " In your eyes, in this team's eyes, even in the capital's eyes I will because, I'm willing to throw this all away to do what my heart tells me, not my superiors." He then looked up " Now I'll have a question for you all later, but now we are heading out all of us." " Where?" Bols asked him " We are going to the no man lands, to get an Imperial arms for myself."

Chapter 7: Three new members

_Hiro's POV_

The boss had called Hiro into the throne room to tell him about an imperial arms that they had found. " What kind is it?" Sheel asked. " It is a pair swords one that gives its owner armor and the other gives them the power to attack with great force" The boss said. Hiro just stood there it was finally time he want sure if he was ready and the boss took notice "you seem nervous," she said. Hiro just nodded his head he had no clue what to say, he was grateful they found something but at the same time what if rejected him he wasn't sure if he was ready. Sheel somehow notice asked "I believe you can do it.. No, I know you can" Hiro looked at her then looked shocked his head in agreement then asked "where can i find it"

The boss took a drag from her cigarette and said "well there is actually two of them you'll find in the wasteland" Hiro smiled and said "ok then ill be off then" the boss stopped him and said, "You can't go alone so i'm sending lubbock, mine,and akame I would send sheel but it too risky without her imperial arms" Hiro just shrugged and said "ok".

_Time skip to the wasteland_

When they arrived at the wasteland they were greeted by a lot danger beast they were land dragon.

_With Lance and his team_

" So let me get this straight the imperial arms were after, is in the wastelands but, Honest asked us to retrieve two of them?" Wave asked looking at everyone. " If the Prime Minister asked us to get two imperial arms then we get two imperial arms." Seryu said. " Sir what are we exactly looking for?" Bols asked Reaper. " We are looking for two swords named Vengeance and Heartseeker, and Dismember a double bladed scythe." he said as they continued into the wastelands. After 20 minutes of walking they spotted four land dragons in the distance. " Seryu do you have a scop weapon?" Reaper asked her. " Yes, sir." " Then see what are those dragons doing." " Yes, Sir." She then tells Koro to give her, her sniper arm. She then looks through her scope that makes her gaspe " Seryu what is it?" Bols asked her. " It's Night Raid, and Akame, and your friend is there, with that pink haired one sir." Reaper looked at them. " Our orders are to retrieve the imperial arms before they do now let's hurry, they have Akame so they will be fine. I don't know how long it will take them to kill those dragons."

_Meanwhile_

"Damn these sucker are tuff" Hiro said Akame then said "you should go on ahead I sense that the capitals here" Hiro said " right" and ran off to were the weapons were held. When he arrived he saw the swords and Reaper. He booked to the weapons and ran out as fast as he could but the wepons were a bobytrap to make the temple exploed he barly escaped and was sent fly while screaming " OH SHIIIIIIIIT, INCOMING!" Hiro shouted. Akame looked up to see Hiro flying in the air. " Lubbock ." Lubbock looked up at Hiro " I'm on it." Lubbock then used is imperial arms to grab Hiro without hurting him. " what happened?" Lubbock asked. " The place was boobytraped, Lance was still inside when it happen." He then looked up and saw that the only way out was blocked off. " Rest well Lance, I wished that we were on the same side in this war. Goodbye, Brother." Hiro said shedding a single tear. " I know what it's like to lose someone close, but we can't grieve we have to leave before his subbornets arrive." Akame said.

_minutes before the explosion Lance's pov_

" So this is Vengeance and Heartseeker, and that must be Dismember." Lance said aloud. He walked towards Dismember and was about to pick it up when he heard heavy breathing from behind. He looked and saw Hiro. Hiro then ran and grabbed the swords and left setting off the traps that protected these weapons. As he ran Lance grabed Dismembered and ran in the other direction then Hiro. Seeing the ceiling falling down, He ran as fast as he could when Dismembered started to vibrate just then Koro busted through the wall and swallowed him whole then went back through the wall.

_Hiro's pov, 7 hours later_

As they made it back Hiro could only think of Lance being trapped in that cave. " Boss we're back." Akame said. Najeda walked in the room and saw the four of them. " I see you got one of the two imperial arms but, where is the other?" she asked them. As Sheel,Tatsumi, and Leone walked in seeing their comrades are alright. " It's still there buried in the rubble of the ruins." Hiro said his voice breaking a bit. " Hiro are you alright what's wrong?" A voice said coming from behind him. Hiro turned and saw that it was Namine. She had blond hair with blue eyes and a white dress. " Namine is that you?" Hiro asked her. " Yes, it's me. It's been what 10 years." She said with a smile. Hiro then ran into her hugging her tightly. He started crying into her shoulder " I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He repeated over and over again. Namine surprised by his action, and him crying. " Hiro what's the matter, why are you sorry?" She asked him. " Lance he's gone." Namine pulled Hiro from her shoulder and said " What do you mean he's gone." She asked. " He's saying he is dead, he died in a ruin in the wasteland that collapsed." Akame said. " I grabbed these imperial arms and ran. I accidentally activated the traps that were guarding the weapons." Namine still smiling asked " What was the other one called do you know?" " Yeah Lance said it was called " Dismember" it was a double bladed scythe." Hiro said. " Then don't worry." Hiro stopped and looked at her. " What do you mean not to worry?" Namine lifted up her hand and showed him a bracelet. " This my imperial arms it is called "Legacy" it's a support weapon it allowed me to know where my target is without them knowing it. When you said that Lance was dead I used Legacy to see if he was, but he is at the capital right now and still breathing." Namine smiled even brighter " If you thought my big brother would let himself die in a cave in then you don't him that well." Hiro stood there surprised. Lance was still alive. " But how is he, the only way out was blocked off." " Dismember is one of the five ancient imperial arms. Dismember has three different trump cards. It's first allows the wielder to call an allied imperial arms to help him. So if he was trapped dismember would have called Koro to save him, but Koro wouldn't be able to carry him in his arms so it's likely that Koro ate him whole, while not digesting him. It's second allows the wielder to use a special weapon that can only be used once every hour. It's third and final one makes the wielder unaffected by other imperial arms. In other words if he fought Akame and she hit him with Murasame, the poison would not kill him, or take Esdeath, If he fought her, she be only able to use her rapier because using Ice is demon's extracts weapon." Hiro, Akame and the rest of Night Raid looked at her in shocked. " Your saying your older brother could kill Akame and Esdeath?" Najenda asked surprised. " Yes, but not together. You see Dismember can only nullify one imperial arms at a time. So if Akame and Esdeath teamed up, which is highly unlikely, and fought Lance, Two out of the three will die in the fight. Dismember does have it's weakness, but it is are hard to exploit." Namine said. " Or I could just sneak in and kill him. He wouldn't know what killed him until it's too late." Hiro looked and saw two more people that he never seen before, One boy and the other was a girl. " My name is Chelsea." She introduced herself. " I'm Susanoo." The man said. Hiro looked at the boss. " When did this happen?" " While you were getting HeartSeeker and Vengeance. Susanoo is also my imperial arms. When I went back to HQ he woke up to my presence." " So is he like Koro, the one that can regenerate?" Sheel asked. " Unfortunately no he can not." " Boss if it alright with you I'd like to invite Lance here." The others exapted Akame and Namine, and Susanoo, and Najenda, looked at him surprised. Mine then shouted " YOU REALLY ARE STUPID, YOU WANT TO BRING A GENERAL-" " I will allow it." Najenda said in a calm tone. Surprising everyone. " If you believe you can get him on our side then I believe you can." " Thank you ma'am." " Oh before I forget" Namine said making everyone turn to her. " Dismember is two out of the five That are sentient. Meaning Chelsea if you tried to kill him his weapon would save him." Making Chelsea wide eye.

Chapter 8 : Love among Comrades

Hiro pov

" Ok Koro let him out he's about out of air." Bols said. Koro then spit Lance out with Dismembered. " Uhg...That was very disgusting." Lance said covered in saliva. " LANCE, YOUR ALIVE!" Seryu shouted tackling him on the ground. Seryu dug her face into his slimy chest and started crying. " I thought I lost you." Lance looked at her and smiled " I'll say it this once, It will take a lot more than that to kill me." She just cried harder. " Sir, I think there might be something she wants to say." Seryu immediately stopped at glared at Bols. " What exactly?" Lance asked him. " I know it's not my place to speak but, I think she may have feelings for you sir." Bols replied. Lance turned to Seryu and saw her face was bright red. " Is that so, Seryu." She hesitantly nodded her while not looking at him. Lance then grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He then connected his lips with her's. At first she was surprised, she then started to kiss back. The others just stared, Wave was smiling, Bols was being giddy, Kurome didn't say anything. They both stopped and took a breath. " S..S...So does this mean…" " Yes it does." Lance said interrupting her. " Not to be rude, but we don't have the other imperial arms that the Minister wanted. So what are we going to do, he won't be happy to hear that we lost an imperial arms to The Revolution army." Waved said " We may have lost one but, we still got the other one." Lance said as he looked at the capitol building. " Better not kept that fat bastard waiting." He said to his team.

_Inside the Capitol Building_

" So your telling me that you and your team only manage to get only one of the two Imperial Arms?" Honest asked slightly annoyed. " Yes sir." Lance replied. " You did manage to get the other one, correct?" Honest asked. " Yes Sir, we did." Seryu said. " But you couldn't kill a member of Night Raid, that is disappointing, even with the extra support." Honest said. " I don't see your fat ass moving around to ensure victory for the capitol." Lance then stood up and looked right into Honest's eyes, with the new great General Esdeath ready to kill in a heartbeat. He's team looking at him with shocked. " I only see a fat pig that cowards behind his pawns so he can stay safe. I see a man who has taken advantage of the young Emperor just so he can rule this place with an iron fist. I see a coward that will kill a person just for speaking the truth. I see a disgrace of this once great Capitol. I see a man that has no remorse for those he as killed of innocent lives. Take the man that was before this throne as he said " Honest is using you." I heard you said you would take care of his wife and daughter and a week later they are both gagged and nearly dead and if wasn't for me they would have died. So I suggest you..." Lance then grabbed Honest and slammed him into the wall " **SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT NIGHT RAID UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE THE PEOPLE THEY HAVE KILLED!" ** Lance then walked away " You do know you just threaten a superior, General Ripper." Esdeath said as she put her rapier to his throat. Lance looked to his team then back to Esdeath " You want to know something Esdeath?" " What?" " I never thought you would defend the weak, after all " The strong will prevail and the weak will die" isn't that what you say." " Yes, it is." " So why do you protect these weak people...after all Honest is the one that had your clan killed." Esdeath looked at him with a serious face " Kill me if you want to, just know that Honest is your enemy. He'd kill Tatsumi in a heartbeat and tell you that it was a soldier. So think carefully which side you should be on." Lance then gently pushed Esdeath's blade away from his throat and walked away, leaving a shocked Emperor, a scared Honest, and a surprised Esdeath behind. With his team behind him they headed to their conference room " Sir with all due respect, was it wise to attack Prime Minister Honest?" Bols asked Lance. " I nevered attack him I threaten him there is a difference." " But was that a wise thing to do?" " Bols, I understand your concern, about this whole thing, but I will not stand for the man's insolence." Lance then looked at Bols in the eyes " Honest is the most vile man on this earth Bols, listen to me carefully, Honest is a man who will kill us all if do not prove ourselves useful." Lance took a deep breath " We are fighting for the wrong side of this war. Bols your wife and daughter are in grave danger." Bols masked went from conceren to shock then back " What do you mean? Is Night Raid targeting them? Why would they do that, they are innocent." " It's not Night Raid it's Honest himself, when he tries to kill us, he will then go for your family and do unspeakable things to them, for now we keep this talk to ourselves UNDERSTAND?" Lance said. " Yes Sir!" They shouted. Just then a soldier walked up to him and handed him a letter. Lance scanned it and then said " Now I'll be heading out come if you want, but do not intervene with what I am doing." Lance then left and walked into the city with his team right behind him.

Chapter 9: Meeting up

_Lance's pov_

As Lance and his team were walking where to were the letter said to go. They heard the people in the streets start to talk about them " I heard that Ripper attacked Honest" " Really I heard he threaten to kill him." Wherever they went they either heard this or something similar. " Sir are you alright with what these people are saying" Waved asked. " Their words are nothing. They can say what they want it won't bother me." Ripper said. The others looked at eachother worried like. Ripper never acted like this even in private. So with his attitude so stoick it worried the team. " Sir where are we going?" Kurome asked for the first time since their meeting a week ago. " We are meeting up with Night Raid." Ripper said. Kurome, Bols, and Seryu gasped " WHY ARE WE MEETING WITH THE SOURCE OF EVIL IN THE WORLD!?" Seryu shouted at him. To their surprise, Ripper pulled out Dismember and pointed it at them. Looking them in the eyes, he spoke without any emotion. " My friend Hiro, sent me a letter wanting to talk. He also said that he knew were my little sister is. This could be my chance to finally find her, and I will not let anything stop me from doing so." He took a breath " I know you guys can't stand them, they have killed your friends, took your family, they have traitors to the Empire. But I trust Hiro's words, he has never let me astray before, and if he did now, he knows it would cost him, for tricking me about my sister and he knows it." He then puts Dismember back on his back and walks off. " I've never seen him act like this before." Wave said. " Well his friend is part of Night Raid, and said that he knows of his sister's location." Bols said. " Remember he as been searching for her for 10 years. So it's understandable that he is acting like this." Kurome said. Wave, Bols and Kurome looked at Seryu. She was on the verge of crying. Koro looked at his master with a sad look. " He does so much for everyone around him, and thinks nothing of himself." Seryu spoke with her voice breaking. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see it was Kurome. " He's going through a lot, so as part of his team we should help him out." she said. Seryu's face lighten up a bit, as she wiped her tears away and she was back to her normal self again. " Your right, he needs us right now." They then ran to catch up.

_Chapter 10 Reunion_

" Sir are you sure this is the right place?" Bols asked. Looking at a house that could hold about 20 or so people if not more than that. " Yeah I'm sure. These are the cordients, so he should be here." Just then Hiro walked out of the building and stood on the porch. Out came some familiar faces. One was Tatsumi, the other was Akame. " I see you have arrived." Hiro said. Hiro looked and saw Seryu, Bols, Wave, and Kurome. Akame looked at Kurome who had her hand on her weapon in case. " I see you didn't come alone." Hiro said. " And it seems we are on two different sides." Lance said smirking at him. " I'm glad your alive after the ruins." " As am I." Lance's face turned from happy to serious. " You sent me a letter regarding Namine…" He stopped and walked up to him standing 3ft away. Being so close, he notice Akame's hand on Murasame. " Now where is she?" He asked him. Hiro pointed upward. Lance followed his finger and saw Namine looking down from the second floor window. " Hey, Lance it's been awhile." She said smiling at them. She then jumped down and landed in front of him. Looking down to her 5.5ft of height. " By god you have grown so much." Lance said looking up and down his little sister. To him she changed so much. To her he didn't change much. " First thing is where have you been?" Lance asked her. " When the village was destroyed, I ran west until I came across a bunch of people. They asked me where I came from. I told them and they took me to the Revolutions army's HQ. I been with them for these past 10 years." She then looked behind him and saw his team. " And you four must be Bols, Kurome, Wave and Seryu." Looking at them with a smile. The four looked at her with wide eyes. She knew their names and they didn't say who they were. " How did you know that." Bols asked her. " Cause of my imperial arms. It lets me know who my enemy and allies are and their position." The others looked at her with disbelief. She then looked back at her brother standing tall as he could be. " Well I must say i'm surprised that you aren't crying." She said smiling. Lance then picked her up surprising Hiro, Akame and the others. He then cried into her shoulder. She patted his back. " It's okay, shh, shh. It's okay." She said comforting her older sibling. " Now this is just sweet." Lance, Hiro, and everyone turned towards the voice. When they saw who spoke, their blood ran cold. It was Esdeath. Hiro, Tatsumi, and Akame on instinct drew their weapons. But Lance put his arm out. Hiro and the others were unsure if they should let him do this. Lance walked towards Esdeath. " So you followed us. What are you going to do, you know that you are severely outnumbered and outmatched." Lance said. What happen next surprised everyone. Esdeath then hugged him and said " Thank you Ripper, You made me see that I was wrong for to long." She released him. She looked up in time to see Najenda walking out. " Why are you here Esdeath?" Najenda asked her while lighting a cigarette. " I have come to join the Revolution army." Esdeath said calmly. Making everyone Wide eyed and slack jaw, including Najenda, and Akame. " I know what I did can not be undone, but I want to make it right to those I have hurt." She said with her head down. Lance looked at her smiling. " And that is okay." Esdeath quickly looked at him, as did the others " Your trying to make it right, and there is nothing you can do to bring back the ones you have killed, but you can make their families feel better by helping us. And you are doing just that by joining the Revolution." Tatsumi then spoke up " They may not trust you immediately, but I know you will be welcome starting with me." He held out his hand which was a mistake for him, as he was pulled into her breast. " OH TATSUMI I KNEW YOU WOULD ACCEPT ME!" Esdeath shouted for joy. " HEY YOU'RE SUFFOCATING HIM YOU BLUE HAIR, BITCH." Shouted Mine. Has she snachted Tatsumi away from Esdeath into her flat chest. Esdeath chuckled " And what could you offer him, your as flat as a washboard." Hiro and the others beside Lance and his team ran inside. Lance and his team looked at eachother confused until. " YOU BITCH!" Lance ducking barly out of the way of an energy shot that took out some of his hair. Lance touch his head and retracted it back. " Ouch the hell?" He looked back at his team who were hiding behind some trees. Lance running away to get to cover was hit in the knee by a random shot of energy. Lance fell to the ground " ALRIGHT ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Lance shouted using his general voice. Both of the girls stopped, and looked right at him. " You both could just share him." Then Esdeath and Mine looked at each other. " I don't mind sharing him." Esdeath said. " Yeah that sounds good." Mine said. " AWW COME ON WHY DOES HE GET THE BEAUTIFUL GIRLS!" Lubbock shouted. Tatsumi on the other hand was downright terrified. Mine and Esdeath looked at Tatsumi, who then started running. Both girls looked at each other and nodded before running after him. Seryu, Bols Wave, and Kurome came out of hiding. Bols helped Lance to his feet " What did I do to that poor boy." Lance then said " Alright if it's all water under the bridge, i'll be happy to join." Lance then looked back at his team. " Remember what I said to you all when we first met?" They nodded. He smiled and said " Well, here's the question, after everything we have been through, seeing what the empire does to people, what is your heart telling you?" Bols, Kurome, Seryu, and Wave looked at him. Wave spoke first " Seeing what the empire really does makes me think if I was ever doing good for anybody." Najenda spoke up " You thought what you did was for the greater good, and even though it wasn't, you can still make it right." Wave smiled and shook her hand. Bols was next " Do you promise to keep my family safe until this war is over?" Hiro spoke next " We can protect them to our best ability." Bols nodded. Seryu spoke next " Can you really forgive me for what I did, I almost killed one of your friends, because I thought I was serving justice?" She said on the verge of tears. To seryu's surprised Sheel spoked to her " It's okay, I've forgiven you already." She smiled at Seryu, who burst into tears " And justice isn't about striking evil down, it's letting others know that evil excites." she finished as the poor girl kept crying. Sheel then hugged Seryu comforting her. To everyone's surprise Seryu hugged back. Last was Kurome who was looking into her sister's eyes. Akame walked down to her " Are you going to join?" She asked. Kurome looked at Lance and the others, who in turned nodded their heads, with big smiles. Kurome looked back at Akame, what she did next made everyone smile. She hugged Akame, and started to cry. Akame being the older sister, patted her back comforting her. " There is nothing better than a good old reunion" Lance said.


End file.
